Love is Insane
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Whatsername becomes concerned with Johnny and this 'Jimmy' vision. So what happens when while at the doctor, Johnny runs into Diana Goodman? REVIEW PLEASE! Saint-Effin-Jesus *heart*


**A/N: Hellllllo Idiots and Next to Normalians! It is I! Invisible Girl AKA Anna AKA Tunny AKA The one who calls Gerard Way a ginger.**

**So. I would like you both to read this.**

**For You Idiots: You don't need to know about N2N to read this. It's alllll explained. AND IT'S SAINTJESUS!**

**For You N2N Guys: All you need to know about AI for this is that Johnny and Whatsername are dating/close to a breakup. He's been having these hallucinations of his alter ego St. Jimmy with whom he is in love with in the fandom (but most times he's real xP) Remind you of someone? ;D**

**Read on! Read on!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Warnings: SLASH! SaintJesus is love!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah… *to the tune of American Idiot* I don't own American Idiot. I don't own N2N either. Hey can you hear the law suits from Tom Kitt? Cuz I'm stealing both of his musicals. *CHORUS!* Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the musical nation where fans don't really own the shows. It's on our bucket list for tomorrow, but alas we are just fans and this is where my rhyming SUCKS!**

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe what Whatsername had done to him. She didn't believe him. She thought he was lying. Johnny would never lie about something to him. Ever. He sat in the cold, dismal waiting room, staring at his feet. She sat next to him, looking around the room, not wanting to lay eyes on Johnny.

"You nervous?" she asked as he shifted in his seat.

He just shook his head.

"It's going to help…"

He was silent.

"Johnny, I know you hear me."

But a nurse came out to the room before the boy had any time to respond. She looked at him and announced, "We're ready for you."

Whatsername gave him a nudge and he got up, stiff and mechanical. His movements were forced as he walked down the hall like he was walking to his death. The nurse led him to a door, opening it for him and nudging him in. Inside there was just a desk and some chairs. Simple.

"Dr. Madden will be right in," she smiled, that sickly sweet fake voice ringing in his ears. She shut the door and he went to go sit down, terrified of what was to come.

"What are you doing?" the ghostly familiar voice rang. "Why are you here? They're gonna take me away…away from you…"

He didn't want to listen to the voice. Whatsername told him not to. That's why he was here…

"You can hear me, Johnny. I'm right here." It wasn't just the voice anymore. Now it was the whole thing. Person? Vision? Whatever. But the black-clad slender was right in his face now, its black talons clutching his arms. "I'm right here."

"You're not real….go away." He mumbled to the figure.

"I _am_ real. Don't listen to that bitch."

"I said go away Jimmy!"

The door just suddenly flew open. The doctor stood there, throwing him a sick smile, just like the rest do. The man pulled a clipboard out from behind his back, walking into the room. Johnny noticed that the terrifying face in front of him was gone now and all the sat in front of him now was the doctor.

"Hello, Johnny." The doctor simply smiled. "I'm Dr. Madden. Is it ok if I call you Johnny?" the boy nodded and the doctor smiled again. "So…why don't you tell me why you're here." Johnny just shrugged and tried to look away. "I know you can talk, I heard you earlier. "

But the voice was back by itself again in his head. "Don't talk to him, Johnny…"

"Tell me about these hallucinations."

"I'm not a hallucination." The voice yelled again.

"What does he look like? Where does he come from?"

"You know who I am…" the full figure came back now, more detailed than ever. Its eyes shining with deep emotion, drawing the boy in like flies to a light. "You don't need to do this… You know how much I care about you. I'll make sure you're ok…."

"Johnny, tell me what you see."

The boy looked from the figure to the doctor once again. Nervously he stammered to find the right way to describe him…

"Jimmy….his name is Jimmy."

The doctor scribbled this down quickly and asked more questions. "What is he telling you?"

"He's…" Johnny looked over at Jimmy once again. "Telling me not to trust you…"

"Why do you feel he doesn't want you to trust me?"

"Because you'll take him away. And he loves me."

The doctor just stopped scribbling for a moment. "He loves you?" Johnny nodded, being dead serious. "Ok…well, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a talk with your friend outside. It was nice meeting you, Johnny."

The boy just nodded, staring back down at his feet. He got up out of the chair he sat on and made his way stiffly to the waiting room. Whatsername had already left to go in, leaving the boy out there alone. He knew Jimmy had it in for him. He went against what the voice in his head had said and disobeyed it. He was never supposed to disobey Jimmy. Never.

"Do you see what you started?" Jimmy appeared next tom him once again, angrily glaring at him. "You got them started! Now they won't stop until it's gone…"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Johnny practically pleaded with him.

"You know you'll never get rid of me…I'll always be here…"

"I said just go away!" he shouted, causing everyone in the room to just stare at him. But when he looked back Jimmy was gone.

"You know the best trick is to ignore them." A woman's voice advised him. He gasped and looked to the other side of him. There was an older woman, in her mid-40's. Her flaming red hair matched the energy in her bright smile.

"What?"

"I'm Diana." She smiled shaking his hand right away.

"Johnny…"

"So you can see someone? Who's not really there?" He just nodded, looking away. "So can I…"

"Who?" he asked quietly, his face showing much more hope than before.

"My son…" Her smiling face faded into a solemn, miserable one. "He died when he was eight months old…"

He looked over at her, making direct contact with her electric blue eyes. "I'm sorry…"

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and soon got back into her perky mood from before. "So, who do you see?"

He felt like he could tell her anything, she opened her soul to him. "His name is Jimmy…he's like everything I ever wished I could be… And I'm in love with him."

"Really? Huh…" she wondered out loud. "That's interesting… Does he love you back?"

"Yes."

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that, then."

His plain expressionless face soon turned hopeful. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it…" She grabbed onto his hand and smiled at him. "Just watch. Everything will start to make sense soon. I promise you."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

Although he hardly knew the woman, he knew her advice meant something. And he could see it unfold in front of him. Maybe this was the start of something new…

Maybe things would get better…

**A/N: Awwwww… Aren't they the cutest?**

**Reviewers get Jimmy and Henry bears!**

**Jimmy: eew. I'm not being made into a bear with him.**

**Henry: What's wrong with me?**

**Jimmy: Wimp.**

**Henry: Punk.**

**Jimmy: Justin Bieber Wanna-Be.**

**Henry: TAKE. THAT. BACK.**

**Jimmy: *smirking* No…**

**Both: *fighting***

**Natalie: Does this happen on a regular basis?**

**Whatsername: More or less…**

**Natalie: Walk away slowly?**

**Whatsername: Great idea…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
